


Espinas

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Espinas

**Espinas**

 

Harry le había hecho daño a Draco una vez y todavía sentía esa espina clavada en lo más profundo de su ser.

 

Por eso, en sus pesadillas, Draco estaba en el piso, cubierto de sangre a causa de un  _sectusempra_ , reclamándole con los ojos en blanco que él lo estaba asesinado. Veía a Draco transformarse ante sus ojos en una especie de inferi y alzar su varita contra él y disparar en busca de venganza. Pero cuando la luz verde lo llenaba todo, Harry cerraba los ojos y cuando los volvía a abrir siempre ocurría lo mismo: el Avada Kedavra había regresado a quien lo había lanzado y Draco estaba en el piso, esta vez con sus hermosos ojos grises perdidos en la nada, sin vida.

 

-          ¡No! ¡Draco! ¡No! – gritaba en su sueño y despertaba acelerado para encontrar su cama vacía.

 

Por eso a Harry no le hacía gracia salir de misión con los aurores.

 

Prefería quedarse en casa y despertar, aliviado, para encontrar a Draco a su lado, gruñendo con cara de pocos amigos por haberlo sacado de sus propios sueños. Porque no hay espina en el alma de Harry Potter que Draco Malfoy no haya podido sacar.


End file.
